Shock Launcher
Notice: This tower is not to be confused with the original shock launcher page on this wiki, which was a blatant copy of the Boom Beach one. Also, this isn't a copy of the Boom Beach one. Shock Launcher Shock Launchers are mechanical towers that shock large amounts of bloons and pop lead and frozene. Launches an electrical bolt that arcs from bloon to bloon up to 15 times, popping one layer every bloon. Very effective at crowd control, but attacks slowly. They have a weakness for purples and ceramics, too. It also has a secret strength where it does 2x damage to frozen bloons. It is also special in that it is the only tower in Bloons Tower Defense Siege to have only 1 tier 6 upgrade. Pros: * Good at thinning out groups of bloons. * Pops lead and frozen. * Has that slight advantages versus frozen bloons. * Attacks automatically ark so it almost never misses. * Decent health. Cons: * Somewhat slow attack speed * Weak to enemies who require multiple hits to be popped, their mechanics are built around group popping, not high-health targets * Short range * Can't dodge attacks due to being a machine * Can't pop Purples * Fast bloons such as Yellows or Pinks can outrun it's arc attack, causing it to have to chase them down and slow down the tower's already slow attack speed. Appearance The gun is a grey cannon-like tube with light teal wiring attached to the back of it. It is on top of a metal grey spinning pole, which is connected to a black concrete stand. There is a large gray battery with a neon teal lightning bolt emblem embedded on the front connected to the barrel via a black wire. There is also three neon teal colored strips horizontally on the back of the turret barrel which light up as the attack process progresses, serving as an indicator when the turret will attack. Lightning bolts are like the 3/0/0 druid, but a neon teal. Path One Tier One: Fast-Charging Battery Battery charges 15% faster, increasing attack speed. Appearance: Battery has three cables connecting it instead of one and is larger. Cost: $300 Tier Two: Hyper Battery An even better battery increases attack speed by another 25%. Appearance: Battery now has one thick cable connecting it, and it is no longer on the ground near the turret, but is much bigger and tied to the back of the turret with a rope. Cost: $600 Tier Three: Electrosplash Upon contact with a bloon, the forked lightning releases a very small explosion that can affect 2 other bloons. Can pop explosive-immune bloons, seeing as it's not an actual bomb. Desc: Upon contact with bloons, the electric bolt releases a tiny explosion which affects more bloons. Appearance: Barrel of the turret is wider, and multiple wires are strung around the front of the barrel connecting it to the battery, which is even larger. Explosions are around 20% smaller than a 0/0/0 bomb shooter, and are retextured versions of those explosions comprised of shades of neon teal and neon green. Cost: $2,000 Tier Four: Pulse Missles Shoots an array of four explosive missiles at once that release two lightning bolts each upon impact. Missiles can't pop explosive-immune bloons, but the electric bolts can. Each missile explodes in a radius similar to a 1/0/0 Bomb Shooter. Each missile has 15 popping power. As a bonus, it increases attack speed by 15% and range by 20%, along with being able to shoot over walls. Desc: Tower shoots missiles that release more electric blasts after impact over walls. Appearance: Main barrel replaced with a slightly slanted upwards rectangular metal rectangle with buttons and wires n the side, with four brightly colored blue-greenish missiles inside of it. The missile-launching part also has a few rust spots and a brown copper lining. Stand is now taller and covers the pole, with multiple bolts and a new white paint color, like a 0/0/4 Bomb Shooter base, but white. Cost: $5,000 Tier Five: Nuclear Shocksplosions HUGE missiles decimate 5 layers off up to 100 bloons each in a 90% larger area. They also fire six missiles per shot and the missiles release 10 lightning bolts each. Can target anywhere on the map. Desc: This'' probably'' isn't legal... Appearance: Missiles are much bigger, have a copper lining, and sparkle a light blue. When shot, a trail of blue smoke follows behind them. The barrel is larger to fit the six rockets, and it is more upturned and hexagonal, being connected to the stand, with the whole thing now being on top of the large battery, which is now sparking with electricity. Whenever it fires, a neon green cloud forms around it for a split second, like a 0/4/0 Ninja using Bloon Sabotage. Cost: $85,000 Path Two Tier One: Bouncy Lightning Lightning bounces to 25 bloons instead of 15. Appearance: Barrel is a darker grey. Cost: $450 Tier Two: Stunning Bolts Bolts stun bloons on hit. The stun lasts for 1.7 seconds and can't be reapplied during the duration or until 1.2 seconds after stun is over, although in that time it can still be attacked. Appearance: Outline of bolts is a much thicker black. The bolts are also red. Cost: $900 Tier Three: Static Shock Electricity spreads like a virus. Stunned bloons will release electric bolts at passing bloons every second from about a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey's range. These stun bloons, too. Stun duration is also 2.4 seconds. Appearance: Turret stand is a dark purple. Main barrel is now pentagonal. Cost: $7,500 Tier Four: Power Surge ABILITY For 10 seconds, increases popping power of this tower to 35 bloons. It also adds an electric casing to any physical projectiles used by nearby towers, giving them +3 popping power and +1 damage. It also makes them able to pop lead and frozen as well giving them the 2x damage to frozen bloons. Medium cooldown. Appearance: Tier Five: Fusion Core ABILITY For 25 seconds, the tower can arc to 100 bloons, boosts attack speed of nearby towers by 35%, adds electricity to all nearby tower attacks along with giving this and all nearby towers quadruple damage to frozen bloons. It also allows this and all towers on screen to pop all types of bloons for 5 seconds. This upgrade also boosts attack speed of all Shock Launchers on screen by 10% permanently as long as it is on the screen. Desc: Cost: $65,000 Path Three Tier One: Sensors Increases range by 15% with a brand-new optical sensor. Desc: New sensor allows for longer range. Appearance: A small grey metal box with a tiny neon purple lightning bolt emblem on it is connected to the top of the barrel with a shprt metal pole. Barrel of turret is slightly longer. Cost: $250 Tier Two: Even Longer Barrel Increases range by another 20% with brand-new turret barrel. Desc: Better barrel increases range even farther. Appearance: There are three, slightly larger boxes staggered at 35 degree angles on top of the barrel. Cost: $350 Tier Three: Phase Cannon Gains a secondary gun that locks onto a single target and rapidly pops them overtime. It locks onto one target and does 1 layer of damage every second until they pop or leave its range. If it has been more longer than 5 seconds, it ramps it up to 3 layers every 0.75 seconds. Finally, if it has been longer than 10 seconds, it has now at 5 layers every 0.25 seconds. It adds a second targeting priority, too. It also adds 5 health to the Shock Launcher, for 25 health in total if it was undamaged. Desc: Powerful energy beam burns bloons over time, ramping up in damage the longer it is atatcking the same bloon. Appearance: Main barrel is much darker. Near the back of the barrel, where the strips were, is now a small metal brick pointing upright connected to a smaller cannon similar to the main one that is on a small rotating platform connected to the battery with five white wires. Strips are moved to the base of the turret. Cost: $5,500 Tier Four: Energy Beacon HUGE phase cannon vaporizes bloons on impact. It pops 2 layers every 0.85 seconds normally, after only three seconds, ramps it up to 4 layers per 0.65 seconds, and after just six seconds, it ramps up to 7 layers every 0.4 seconds. It also makes the main turret attack 50% faster, and increases the whole turret's overall range by 25%. Desc: Ultra powerful beam burns through bloons at a very fast rate, and the main beam shoots much faster with both shooting over much longer range. All shall tremble before it's wrath. Appearance: There is now a cage-like metal pattern on the back of the main barrel, which now is dark grey. The cage is a metallic black and on top of it, the now larger phase cannon sits, with wires connected it to the battery strung throughout its cage support. On top of the phase cannon is a small grey radar dish that spins around rapidly. Lasers and electricity are now a light purple, as well as any accents or parts of neon teal on the turret. The main barrel also has two metal things on the side (i forgot the name). Cost: $25,000 Tier Five: Bloonsday Beam State-of-the-art phase cannon absolutely obliterates everything. It does 15 damage every 0.75 seconds to boot, 25 damage every 0.65 seconds after just two seconds, and 30 damage every 0.5 seconds after five seconds. It also spontaneously combusts it's target, causing rapid small explosions around them that can pop up to 60 bloons. Main cannon shoots ten times as fast. Desc: It's been twelve years, but the technology is finally perfected. Cost: $275,000 Tier Six: Vaporization and Total Elimination Fires 20 huge beams towards any bloon, any distance, behind any cover. Absolutely decimates them, popping 100 layers a second, with triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. Explosions are doubled in size, pop three layers, and can pierce 100 bloons. Every 5 seconds, does three layers of damage to every bloon on screen. Desc: They don't stand a chance. Cost: $750,000 Crosspathing Benefits * 0/0/3, 0/0/4, and 0/0/5 greatly benefit from increased attack speed from 1/0/0 and 2/0/0 * Static Shock range is greatly aided by the range buffs of 0/0/1 and 0/0/2 Trivia * The Shock Launcher was based off a drawing I made when I was 8. ** Originally, I was going to have it fire plasma like it's inspiration. * It is not recommended to buy the 0/0/1 and 0/0/2 upgrades if you're just going straight to 5/0/0, as 5/0/0 has unlimited range. Only buy them if you need Advanced Intel range for your subs. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers